


Why am I so special ?

by MelodyDemon1987



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDemon1987/pseuds/MelodyDemon1987
Summary: an old harvest moon one shot that I had posted on deviant art.hope you like it anyway.
Kudos: 1





	Why am I so special ?

Everyday Molly would bring an offering to the Harvest King. She knew he could be arrogant at times, but she also knew he had a kind side to him. Finn the Harvest sprite always tagged along as well. Molly would make her way to Garmon Mine's rain or shine.

She would touch the special hieroglyphics that the Harvest king put an enchantment on so she could teleport to the mountaintop where the Harvest King made his home. Finn would wait by the hot spring with in the area while Molly spoke with the Harvest King.

"I see you have come for another visit miss Molly. Have things been well since the Harvest goddess's tree has been healed." He asked. "Yes they have, and the Harvest Goddess has her full powers back."  
Molly replied.

"I know I don't say it often but I really do enjoy your company." He smiled at her. "I originally thought you didn't like to spend time with humans. Is there a reason for that?" She asked him.

"Well none of them are quiet like you, your something special." The Harvest King replied.

"I don't get why you think so. I am just an ordinary rancher." Molly said softly. "Your not ordinary to me. You are part of the reason this island is back to health, and your a great help to your friends." He explained to her.

Molly smiled about his response. The Harvest King held her close, and she didn't seem to mind at all. Molly blushed a little. Finn laughed a little at the site of that. While Molly just ignored Finn.


End file.
